


A Irresistible Good Baby

by FormidablePassion



Series: Don't Ask [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cannibalism, Canon Compliant, Gen, Handwavy Demon Power, Hostage Situation, Kidnapping, Magic, Marshmallow Cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 10:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Lilith is hungry. She wants a delicious snack and she only settles for the sweetest little morsels that humanity has to offer.





	A Irresistible Good Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine.  
> If you're a regular reader of my stuff, this is not like my normal writing and please see the end notes for an explanation.

Lilith roamed the nursery with her tiny hand closed tightly by her “mother”. In all reality it was Lilith's way of keeping the woman in check. They were there looking at the babies while her “baby cousin was being born”. All the nurses that passed cooed at her and asked if looking at the babies made her want a baby brother or sister. 

Every response was given with a sickly sweet smile and her response was always polite but left each nurse with an unsettling feeling. “Oh yes, ma'am. I think having my own baby brother or sister would just be delicious.” 

To which her mother would hurriedly explain, “Delicious is one of her new spelling words.” To which the nurses gave an uneasy smile and nod with a curious look to Lilith before walking away. 

They perused the babies for a while before the lullaby jingle rang out over the maternity ward announcing the arrival of a new baby.

Lilith's head cocked to the side for a moment before she broke into a huge grin. After a while a new baby, soft pink skin, still warm from the womb, barely wiped down from the vernix covering it's tiny body, all wrapped up tight with a blue cap on his head declaring him a male, was wheeled in to the warmed nursery room. 

“Mommy.” the hand being held firmly inside of hers trembled as her body barely shook with fear. “There he is.” 

She looked up, meeting her mother's eye with a demand. The woman looked up and down the hall, it was empty. “Lily, please.” her lip trembled as the broken plea fell out. 

“Now, mommy.” Lillith demanded and squeezed her hand hard making the woman whimper in pain. She just nodded eyes filled with fear and Lilith led her around to the employee only entrance before blinking and they were suddenly standing before “Baby Boy” Bridges. 

Lillith glared at her mother when she hesitated. The woman reached into the plastic crib and gently picked up the child before whispering, “I'm so sorry.” In the span of a heartbeat the three of them were gone from the hospital. 

There were tears running down the woman's face as they arrived back at the house the little girl lived in before Lilith took up occupancy in her body and her home. “Stop crying. I don't like it. And you might upset the baby.” 

Lilith walked to her bedroom to grab the basket full of blankets that made a soft bed for the baby. She returned to the kitchen setting it on the table, near all the cakes, cookies, and sweets laid out for her. She may not care about the humans occupying the house but she wanted to make their clean up easy, if only because she wanted to keep up appearances a little longer. 

She turned to the woman holding the baby and stared at her expectantly. Lilith watched as her mothers frame wracked with quiet sobs. She knew better than to beg again. She laid the baby down in the fluffy makeshift bed and began undressing him. The baby began to whimper softly, like most infants he could sense the danger around demons. Lilith was very dangerous, it’s why she liked to possess unassuming innocent children. 

Before the baby could cry, she hated the crying it left them bitter and a bit salty, she laid her small hand over the tiny babies soft spot and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and let centuries old power flow through her, quieting the newborn. A sob from behind her told her she was successful. She smiled and looked down to find the baby still and quiet, slowly blinking milky white eyes up at her. 

She looked at the blow torch sitting on the table and handed it to her mother pointing to the baby’s foot. “Start there.” Lilith slid off the chair and retrieved the bottle of chocolate sauce from the fridge before returning to see the tears falling freely from the adults face as the dry powdery skin on the toes and feet blistered up and browned lightly before the woman stopped and pulled away.  

The baby kicked his feet up as Lilith grabbed the one that was ready for her and she cooed softly at him when her fingers dug softly into the crispy flesh. She poured a generous helping of chocolate sauce over the toes, the sauce dripping down the bottom of the tiny tender foot, making the baby laugh. He was already changed, the crying that was to come wouldn’t sour him. 

“It’s always important to bless your meals.” She smiled down at the baby, “Thank you Father for this meal.” The baby let out a dampened coo and waved his tiny hands. 

Lilith leaned over, chocolate beginning to drip down her hand, a distressed sob burst out from beside her, quickly muffled, and Lilith sank her teeth deep into the perfectly toasted flesh. The baby started to scream, the noises muted by the new composition of his tiny vocal cords. 

Warm and gooey marshmallow pooled in her mouth with the chocolate, the crisp flesh a perfect contrast. Lilith gave a pleased sigh as she let the sweet smoky flavors dance over her taste buds. The liquidy marshmallow creme that flowed from the baby’s veins was coating the blankets, Lilith leaned over and took another large bite before she looked up her mother with a full mouth commanded, “Cauterize that.” 

The little girl sat back and chewed as she watched the sobbing woman crisp up the new wound on the infant, she listened to the tiny humans gurgled screams, and smelled the unique roasting of sweetened baby flesh. She could get used to this. Hopefully the apocalypse could be put off a little longer. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for  spn coldest hits. If you want to know what goes on over there and why I wrote this just click the link.
> 
> If you enjoyed and want to come yell at me about it you can find me on Tumblr as [FormidablePassion](http://formidablepassion.tumblr.com)  
> I promise I’m nice.


End file.
